Sour Grapes
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Make for bad wine. Dry them instead.


The Dwarves pulled out a small pellet, similar to the ones Usopp uses. "We're going to use this to make Sugar scream!" One of them said. "We'll put this in with her basket of grapes. When she eats it, it'll be so spicy and eye-watering she'll lose her snare on her toy powers!" Usopp looked at it with interest. "Wait, let me take care of this!" He said, pulling out Black Kabuto. "Sure-Fire Kill, Dwarf-Fire STARRRRR!" He thought triumphantly. The round went into Sugar's basket. "Now we wait." After about a minute, she put her pinkie into it. "Hm? This one feels funny." She said, looking at it. The Dwarves and Usopp held their breath. "It's squishy and nasty. Like you." She said to Trevor. "Don't' say that about me!" He laughed. Finally, she ate it. "Wow, this one is…" She suddenly stopped.

"Ah…ah…ah…" Her face grew more and more sweaty and red. She was puffing her face out. "Beh? What's the matter, Sugar?" Trevor said, sniffling.

"It's HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

She yelled, belching fire from her mouth. Her whole body was red with heat and pain. The Dwarves cheered. "Usoland did it! Our savior!" Usopp stood tall. "Yes! Now to finish her off!" He ran into the room, fearless. However, he did not see Trevor until the last minute. "Hey, you're the one who did this to Sugar, aren't you?!" He yelled, stuffily. Usopp's hairs sprung up. "Uh, no! Not at all! I was just suffering from my I-Walked-Into-The-Wrong-Room-Disease!" He lied. Trevor covered the entrance with his sticky mucus. "You're gonna pay for this, long-nosed liar!" The Dwarves managed to sneak in as the mucus covered the entrance. "Usoland is in trouble?" Said a Dwarf. "Nonsense, he's deceiving Trevor! Lowering his guard, of course!" "That little girl's gonna die! And so are you!" Usopp pulled out a round. "No, she's not a girl. She's a woman with the Toy-Toy Fruit! When she ate it, her body stopped growing. But she still kept aging in the natural sense." "And what the hell are you?!" "I'm a Beta Man. I ate the Beta-Beta fruit. I can make things sticky and nasty." Trevor sniffled. "So, this young lady is actually a lady?"

"Yes."

Usopp stared at her. She was breathing heavily and sweating. Her eyes were tearing up more than Oprah in a size four dress. "So, if you were to…" He shook his head. "No! I have to defeat you!" "I saw you looking at her like that." Trevor said, smiling. "…and I've had that exact same thought. But I couldn't do that to her, she's a friend." He turned to Usopp.

"So that leaves you. Will you give it a go?"

"What? She's a- Wait, that's right. But what about the-"

"Don't worry. We'll just keep this between ourselves. Go ahead. I'll just watch." Sugar could barely hear them due to her sense being out of control. "What are they talking about?" She thought. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Usopp picked up her small body and looked underneath her skirt. "Hey, what are you doing?!" She thought. She tried to touch him but Trevor intervened. "Use these. All she has to do is touch you and you're forgotten." He said. It was a pair of seastone cuffs. "Right." Before she could touch him, the cuffs went on her wrist. She touched him, but couldn't change him into a toy. "Let's make a contract…huh? My powers…those cuffs!" She looked in horror. "Now let's see if you're bare or covered." Usopp said, going for her panties. The Dwarves looked in curiosity. "Is he really doing that?" One said. "Wait, I know what's he's trying!" Another said. "She's a woman in a girl's body. Girls aren't used to sex like women are. It'll be an even bigger shock for her! What a way to go after the enemy, Usoland!" There were sparkles in their eyes. An ear was near them. It was Robin's. "How disgraceful." She said, outside. "But the toys are turning back to normal." The ear disappeared. "Wow, she's bare as a mole rat!" Usopp said. "Hurry! Get inside of her!" Trevor sniffled. Sugar hoarsely screamed, but couldn't get the yells out. "You aren't getting away!"

A little later, Usopp was pushing himself inside of the Toy Woman. "No, stop!" She thought, crying against her will and intentionally. "It can't fit!" "C'mon, Junior! Let's deflower this sweet little thing!" Suddenly, it went in. A shocking, piercing feeling overcame Sugar. Her mouth was wide open, with no sign of it closing. "Ooh, she's bleeding a little." Trevor said. "How nasty!" Mucus came from his nose and mouth. "Ugh, how do you live with that fruit?" Usopp asked. "Never mind me, just get on with it! That match isn't going to last any longer." He was going in and out of Sugar. Blood and pussy juice gushed out non-stop. "Wow, she's tight! I can barely fit Junior in!" "How embarrassing!" Sugar thought. "That nasty freak is watching me get defiled! He's not even trying to stop it! She looked at him, with a sad face and snot. "You should take a look in the mirror." Trevor said, pulling one out of his body. Her face was covered in tears, snot, drool and sweat. "Who's disgusting now?" He laughed. She stared at her reflection, broken and spirit lost. She looked away and was coming back to normal. She looked at her undeveloped womanhood being destroyed. She looked at her reflection again. "My mouth is hot…my leg mouth is also hot... both are running against my will…and yet, this feeling all over my body…it feels nice. She looked at the mirror again.

"He's right. I am disgusting. To actually enjoy such a humiliating defeat and act." She smiled. "Mr. Long Nose…" She said weakly. "You can speak? Oh no…" "No, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you… this feels nice. It's really good." Trevor sniffled. "Ooh, this is getting really good! Glad I have it filmed!" "You were taping me?!" Usopp yelled. "I told you, I like to watch. And I wanna watch this again when I'm off duty!" Sugar looked at the camera and winked, flashing a peace sign. "This is it; Junior's getting ready to fire!" Usopp said, biting his lips. "I'm ready for more! Let it burn inside of me! Sugar said, dazed from it all." The Dwarves and Robin's eyes were glued to the climax. "This is making me horny…C'mere" One grabbed a female Dwarf. "Here it comes, Surefire-Impregnation White STARRRRRRRRR!" A blast of white ammunition came out of Junior, firing inside the Toy Woman. It was so intense it launched her off of him, around five feet away. "Oh my. Usoland's mighty stick is formidable!" The Dwarves agreed in unison. The one that was humping the female attempted to cum like he did. "Sure-Fire impregnation White STARRRRRRR!" He shouted. "Well, that was something." The female Dwarf said, disdained.

Sugar collected cum from her vagina. She licked it. "What a sweet flavor…"She said, looking at Usopp's dick. "Even sweeter than grapes…" Some more spurted from Junior. "Oh, let me take care of it for you, Mr. Long Nose." Sugar crawled to his dick and licked up the remaining seed. "What a full flavor!" She said, enticed by it. "Your penis has such warmth, such texture, and it's overwhelming with sweet milk!" She looked at Usopp with hearts in her eyes, smitten by him. "Might I have the name of the one who made me into a woman?" She asked him. Usopp stood proudly. "They call me, the Great Captain Usopp! The Bravest Warrior of the Sea!" "Usopp…my new husband!" He looked at Sugar, muffling his mouth. "H-h-husband!?" "All hail Captain Usoland!" The Dwarves cheered on the long-nosed, big-lipped rapist.

Outside, Robin opened her eyes. "He's done well." As she stood up, a moist area was around where she kneeled down.


End file.
